This Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Silent Unheard Child
Summary: Your only friend steals the only person you've ever loved what do you do? Tell everyone their darkest secrets? Blackmail, revenge or do go that far of doing the unthinkable… murder I did once it was the worse mistake of my life and it was bitter sweet.


Your only friend steals the only person you've ever loved what do you do? Tell everyone there darkest secrets? Blackmail, revenge or do go that far of doing the unthinkable… murder I did once it was the worse mistake of my life.

I didn't think I would ever take it this far but I did. After total drama world tour I was devastated I had lost the love of my life and but also my best and only friend Gwen. She was the only one who understood me and now I don't have her anymore Duncan he loved her not me I did some stupid things like making songs up about them, calling her a boyfriend stealer I thought it was them begin stupid and immature but it was actually me. When I got back home I was depressed my parent were appalled by me and disowned me straight away they didn't care they just chucked me out like I was nothing a nothing and that's what I felt like right now. And then I did the unthinkable I was so angry worked up about the whole thing I thought she had ruined my perfect life but now as I look back it was the worse life I could of wished for I had been control manipulated by many and I had done many bad things myself like right now what I was about to do was just too far but I couldn't care less.

Gwen's body lay out on a cold metal bench I had kidnapped her and brought her here strapping her to a table so she couldn't stop me from what I was about to do. Her pale alabaster skin was dull in the pathetic lighting her body stripped of clothes nothing but her bra and panties I at least left her some dignity but what I was about to do wasn't dignified at all murder was well illegal I suppose but this was more of a revenge thing revenge isn't illegal is it?. Gwen's eyelids fluttered open she blinked furiously she looked around clearly panicking then her eyes fell on me the shock was clear

"Courtney" she choked I smiled evilly I walked over to her she shivered she was either cold or scared I was thinking both I pulled the gun out waving it in front of her face her eyes widened she couldn't believe I was going to go this far. Oh but I would I was

"Courtney you don't have to do this" she pleaded softly

"Oh but I do Gwen it's necessary you can't just steal from me and expect nothing of it" I chuckled she cringed struggling against the chains they clanged noisily I smirked brushing the tip of the gun past her face she immediately froze I laughed slightly enjoying every moment of this tears began to well in her eyes she tried to hold them back but they kept on coming I felt I small pang in my heart but I sent it away.

"Shhh Gwenie don't cry Duncan will be here soon" I cackled manically dread ran across her face

"Yes that's right he'll here in about five to ten minutes he's desperately worried about you" I smirked eying the gun in my hand I had to do this quickly before they got here I raised the gun to her forehead her face full of despair.

"Courtney please stop you don't have to do this look I'm sorry that Duncan doesn't love you anymore I'm sorry that he chose me not you and I hate the fact that we can't be friends any more. You Courtney were my best friend one of my only friends and I'm just so sorry please forgive me" she whimpered I felt like she had stabbed me through the heart but I rose the gun grimly smiling

"See you in hell bitch and tell Duncan I'm sorry" then I pulled the trigger BANG! It had been the loudest and most painful moment in my life.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER **

We sat there in silence everyone from the Total drama series was here even Chris and Chef the sky was gloomy reflecting the emotions in the graveyard the rain pelted down on us but we couldn't care less. We had all gathered here to pay our respects to our dead friend turns out she had been pregnant with Duncan's child she had been too afraid to tell him their daughter also lay in the grave in the arms of her mother. Tears streaked down my face I couldn't help to think it was my fault Duncan's hand shook in mine this was the first time I'd ever seen him cry I let go of his hand walking up to the gravestone many coloured roses were scattered on it but I placed a single black rose on her coffin. The ceremony ended soon after everyone left but I stood there alone my tears falling almost as hard as the rain I smiled placing my fishnet clad hand on her stone I stood up walking away fun thing was what she named her daughter.

Gwendolyn.

* * *

**Yeah I know slightly depressing but regardless what do you think? Technically I like the Gwen and Courtney friendship idea but I had to write it**.


End file.
